Out of the Frying Pan and into the Freezer
by showerhaunter
Summary: The Organization have crashed on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere during their trip to Dunkin' Doughnuts thanks to a very devious squirrel whose master plans their downfall. Is it crack? YES. XP


Out of the Frying Pan and into the Freezer

Rating: T

Summary:

Ok, some of the Org. members have gotten on a school bus and while driving along a deserted road, they crashed curtousy of Xemnas's driving skills. This is the after math of that situation... Considering I lost the first part. x) GO ME.

Eat your crack kiddies then you can have ideas like this.

ooooo

_En medias rei_

"Oh god! We'll be eaten by bears! We'll starve to death! Oh Vexen...hold me..." Marluxia whimpered, continuing to sob as the Academic's muscles bunched up at the other leaning all over him.

"Marluxia-" He snarled a warning before Axel butted in like always.

"God Vexen! Get the Grim Reaper's homosexual cousin to stop! You're both girls...do that girl talk shit."

"/Excuse/ me?" Larxene asked quite annoyed as she lowered her book yet again.

"Shut up Larxene!" Axel responded, waving both arms in the air.

Larxene lowered her nose back inside her book once more...she'd get all those fools back when they decide to fall asleep...smirking wickedly she forced herself not to chuckle. Vexen's laugh already creeped her out and she really didn't want to start sounding like him.

"I'm not a girl Axel, nor is Marluxia for that matter. Girl's have different organs than us males and-"

"Blah, blah, blah, save the science for later-" Xaldin snapped from the back, pulling himself up off of Xigbar and Luxord...the crash had sent them all -flying.

"I know why we're not girls." Xigbar put in helpfully with a grin.  
"Cause we got junk up in our trunks!"

Finally sitting up Luxord fixed his elder friend with an…odd stare.

"You /knooow/…" Xigbar continued, smirk turning into a crude grin. "I'm-a-I'm-a-gonna get you drunk-"

"Please don't sing…" Demyx's moan interrupted them all as the bubbly blonde sat up with a zombie expression as he rubbed his head painfully. "Oww…how long have I been out?"

"The whole day." Axel said quickly. "We've already gone to Dunkin Doughnuts and since you were out I got all your doughnuts."

Demyx gasped. "Nooooooo!!!" Sobbing commensed on poor Zexion's shoulder who merely had the expression of pure exasperation across his pale face…he wanted to shove the sobbing mess off of him, but he didn't have the heart to.

"Superior," Lexaeus asked in a large voice, turning from the window to glance over at Xemnas who had his head down on the steering wheel. "If the engine's dead, what are we gonna do..?...Superior?"

Xemnas responded with what sounded like a muffled snore.

"Maaanseeeeex!!" Roxas held out, grabbing onto Xemnas's seat seeing as he was behind it and shaking it hard, trying to stir number one...but Xemnas was out it seemed.

"Oh no! They've already gotten one of us!" Marluxia shrieked from the back, clawing into Vexen's shoulder and glancing every which way.

Vexen was wondering whether to freeze the other's hands...or just let him go at it...seeing him freak out amused the Academic.

"'They'?" Lexaeus blinked, turning round to look at the assassin.

"The ghosts of the forest! The spirit of every living piece of foliage that was ever stomped to death or eaten or wilted! Their spirits are coming, they don't like our presence here! We've disturbed them! AND THEY WANT OUR BODIES!!" The petal controller screamed yet again, making Vexen wince.

"SHUT HIM UP ALREADY!!" Axel hissed.

"Oww...my head..." Moaned Demyx.

"Someone sounds a bit tipsy..." Xigbar snickered, poking Luxord in the ribs. "I think he might have gotten into your sake-"

"Do you think he's right?" Roxas whispered, blue eyes huge in disbelief yet fright dwindled there as the bus grew quiet.

"Oh god...Marluxia look what you've done! Don't turn Roxas into one of your mindless minions damnit!" Axel growled, wrapping both arms around the small boy. "Shh...Marluxia's just being a dumbass...he's been away from his family in the mental institution for too long." He purred, stroking the other's hair. "Even if there /are/ ghosts they'll want Marluxia's body cause he's the plant guy...or Demyx's cause then they'd get all the water they'd want." He smirked.

"WHAT!?" Demyx cried out, aqua eyes growing larger.

Axel snickered at the other's reaction, snuggling with Roxas a bit more while he was too scared to react.

"Ghosts eh? Just like that movie...what's it called...uhh...Ghost Molesters?" Xigbar asked, blinking his one eye as Xaldin fixed him with an odd stare _this_ time...Luxord's soon followed. Xigbar blinked again, "WHAAAT?"

Zexion closed his eyes at all the noise...it was getting on his nerves.

Lexaeus sighed...this was getting a bit too far. Marluxia was still shrieking every now and then, body spazzing as if he were being possessed. "Alright, alright!" He boomed, standing up. "I'm going to go back towards the road...it shouldn't be too far from here. I'll find a car and get some help." And with that the Silent Hero opened the bus doors and was off into the slowly darkening night.

"NOO! NO LEXAEUS NO!" Marluxia screamed. "YOU'LL MAKE THEM MORE POWERFUL, THE MORE SOULS THEY POSSESS, THE MORE STRONGER THEY'LL BECOOOME-" Number eleven was cut off with a brisk cold smack to the face.

"Would you zip that lip already?!" Vexen snarled.

"Ooh…told by an old lady!" Axel grinned.

"Alright you, I'm not a woman…we've discussed that how many times? And I'm thirty! That's not old!"

"You're not thirty-" Xigbar chimed in with a grin, "Us three are in our thirties, and we didn't let you join…remember? Forty year old!"

"And a virgin at that!" Xaldin snorted, a smirk spreading across his own face.

Vexen blushed slightly, mumbling something about chopping up Xigbar's eye patch and revealing his grotesque beauty.

"Mrrff…_Sephiroth_…quit stalking me …" Xemnas huffed deeply in his sleep, arms slinking around the steering wheel. All eyes were wide and on their leader. "…

" "Alriiiight…then who's up for a camp fire?" Axel called cheerfully, a gleam in his eye as he stood abruptly, Roxas clinging to his waist still shivering.

"Roxas…" Axel poked the boy in his cheek. "Stop clinging."

"Bu-but if the ghosts come I'll need p-prot-tection…" He stammered, squeezing to the lankier male.

"Oh alright…but we're gonna go fight the ghosts /outside/ so I can go set the forest on fire."

"But…Smokey the Bear says-"

"Don't you /want/ all the creepy ghosty like tree spirits dead?"

"Yes…"

"Then stop complaining." Axel patted Roxas on his face tenderly before starting forward and going out the door awkwardly, the boy hanging off of his hips.

"Noooo!! Axel no! Not Roxas, he's too young!!" Marluxia screeched, claws digging ever harder into number four's arm.

Finally a loud 'clonk' emanated from the Academic's area causing most eyes to fall on the scene of Number Eleven slumping to the floor with a bump to the head, followed along with the quiet brushes of Vexen's hands as he batted the remnants of Marluxia's skin cells from his cloak.

--

The quiet scuffling of rodents paws echoed through the empty hallways of the large white castle in the middle of nowhere. Chattering and tail swishing, our favored villain-the squirrel whom had caused the bus wreck scampered almost merrily down the last bit of hallway and stopped directly in front of a large door, plaited with many flower designs. It was obviously the master's bed room…that oh so cunning assassin…Lord of Castle Oblivion.

Pah!

"That no good, cheap bastard!" A shrill cry came from within as the sounds of glass breaking and rummaging ensued. The squirrel with alarmingly flashing red eyes and an unusual dark coloration blinked, scraping at the door like a dog wanting to be let in.  
"I've had it! They're all against me!" The voice of a well-known witch, Namine screamed, scraping her nails against the large long mirror that Marluxia primped in front of every day. "Namine clean this-Namine do that-Next they'll ask me to climb in bed with them, even though that wouldn't happen because they're all gay!!" She huffed, fists clenched and pale cheeks now a rosy color. Her straw colored hair was ruffled with static as she glared hatefully into the mirror. "Since I'm the one that cleans, and cooks and /buys/ every thing/I/ should be the one in charge at this castle! Not that prima Donna-flower…asshole!" Collapsing into quiet sobs on the floor she sulked to herself before both blue eyes opened wide and she drew silent to the sound of scraping upon the door. They instantly narrowed suspiciously, looking back and forth as if someone were watching…before she pulled herself up and cautiously opened the door a crack. In bounced our devious villain, bright eyes flashing as a chatter escaped his squirrel muzzle and the bushy tail switched every which way. "There you are.." She murmured softly, scooping the rodent up to glare it straight in the eyes. "…have you done it?"

The squirrel chattered a nonsense reply before scratching itself under the chin with its back leg.

"…They're still /alive/? Charlie…I'm surprised at you."

The beast obviously named Charlie chattered something with a sad droop to the head.

"Oh don't worry…you've played your part well…/very/ well my pet…Now it's a matter of time…right dear?"

A shadow in the corner sulked forward, coming into the lighting with dull glazed over blue eyes. "Yes Queen Namine, Ruler of Castle Oblivion-'all seeing, lovable, kind and dead sexy too' wife…" There stood the punkish youth from Twilight Town, Seifer; resembling that of a zombie.

"Hee hee…/thank/ you…it's good to know that /somebody/ cares for me…(even if I do mess your memories up a little)…" She added quietly with a smirk. "Go then husband Seifer, may the winds of good fortune guide you and your lovely form back to me victorious."

And with that, Seifer was off on a mission…to destroy Organization XIII with his bare hands.

--

"No, no/no/!" Axel growled, taking the pile of fire wood from the young Roxas's hands and tossed it to the ground with an angry pout. "/Roxas/…I said to find /dry/ fire wood! Wet won't burn!"

"I /did/ find dry fire wood!" Roxas protested with a whine, plopping down on a nearby log and hugging himself with his lip stuck out.

Demyx sidled up beside him, placing a leg forward to rest on the log, giving him an adventurous look. "Yeah Axel, he /did/ find dry fire wood…I just wetted it." And with that he smiled proudly.

"Why? If it's wet it won't burn-if it won't burn there's no fire idiot!" Larxene snapped from across the supposed 'campsite' sitting upon a small boulder.

"Hey! Let me handle this on my own antenna-brain!" Axel snarled, glaring daggers at Larxene before turning to point an accusing finger at Demyx. "If it's wet it won't burn-if it won't burn there's no fire idiot!" He chorused earning an eye roll from the female nobody who stuck her nose back into a magazine.

"-But if you burn the wood, won't that make the plant spirits angry?" The Nocturne asked, eyes shifting around warily.

"Oh stop it with that already, there's no such thing as ghosts-let alone ghosts from grass dumb _ass_…" Axel growled, hands on his hips as he glowered furiously at his rival element.

"Hey, lookie what I found!" The surfer voice of Xigbar emanated from the brush as he appeared with a large and strange looking stump in his hands. It was small and hollow on the inside, and strange red fungus grew from the side in an eerie resemblance to a face. "Cool huh? It sorta reminds me of one of those…uh…whatcha'call'em? Tikees? Tick Tacks?" He struggled.

"Tikis?" Luxord suggested, shuffling his card deck while Xaldin leaned against one of the bus's tires, fiery blue eyes closed in sleep.

"Yeah! That's it!" Xigbar chimed happily, placing it in the middle of the group.

"It looks like…your /mom/!" Demyx shouted with a childish smirk.

Xigbar's eyes narrowed testily at Demyx. "Your /dad/!"

"-In /bed/!" Demyx cried back, sticking his tongue out.

"…Oh shit…" Number two growled, sitting down on an empty plot of grass, pouting slightly and trying to think of a come back.

"Well…at least it's dry…" Axel mumbled, setting fire to the strange piece of wood and earning a small yet cozy campfire. Then he strode neatly over to where Roxas was sitting and swiped at the other's blonde locks for a moment.

"H-hey! Cut it out Axel!" The younger male protested, brushing his hair back down furiously.

He only earned an amused smirk from the pyro as the glittering green eyes stared hypnotized by the orange flames.

Everyone seemed to be…and that was good. It was finally calm…and quiet.  
They all seemed to be having such a nice time they could hardly detect the strange blue smoke that emanated from the smoldering stump. A few of the wisps floated suspiciously to the entrance of the bus, weaving stealthily inside where a few voices sounded in quiet discussion.

--

"-I don't know about the rest of you, but there is no way I'm staying in a forest for the night." The blue haired Zexion grumbled softly, arms crossed over his small torso defensively.

"Oh come now…what's a night away from the Castle to you anyway?" Vexen questioned, giving the other a wry smirk. "Surely our little schemer isn't the impatient type?"

"Shut up Vexen, you know you want to get back just as badly as I do to that lab of yours." He growled in reply, glaring over out the opposite window at the so called 'camping scene' before him. He'd much rather be on his own turf than a strange and unruly forest, where scheming things screeched in the night. "This is all Xemnas's fault-"

At the mention of number one's name, the dark skinned man in the front shifted his head slightly on the steering wheel, obviously getting more comfortable in his deep state of sleep. "Nn…tax day is…Tuesday…damn moogles…" He spluttered before a small snore wracked him and he was silent once more.

"Don't blame the Superior for the plight we're in, Number Six…after all, I'm sure Xemnas /commanded/ that disgusting vermin to put us in this situation." Number four growled sarcastically, his green eyes closing for a moment.

Zexion; flustered a little from being handled with such words only stared at the floor like he wanted to burn a hole through it.

What next?

--

Unbeknown to the small party occupying the bus, the ominous cloud of smoke wafted in through the open bus door stealthily, like a snake in the grass.

Both Four and Six were too busy at their own differences to notice as it lowered slowly around them, replacing the air in which they used to breathe.

Marluxia seemed the only one who /did/ happen to notice the strange clouds as he sat up, rubbing the tender spot in which he'd been stricken. Navy eyes widened at the sight of the two, eyes closed and unknowing of the thing that swirled around them. "G-g-g-ghosts!" He shouted suddenly, leaping up to dash as quickly as he could off of the bus, tripping down the last of the vehicle's steps and earning an perplexed look from Xaldin who was closest to the scene.

The bus was ever silent, not a noise sounding even though three passengers were still aboard.

"What's the problem?" The Whirlwind lancer asked dully, cracking both eyes open ever so slightly to glance strangely at the assassin.

"The spirits! They've gotten Vexen and Zexion!" He cried, scrambling as far away from the bus as he could and taking refuge behind Xigbar. "We've got to get out of these woods! I knew something was strange as soon as we crashed here-this is the basic workings of some sort of assassin, it /has/ to be. The spirits will destroy us all you fools we must leave at once!"

The camp was silent for a moment, staring at the frazzled Marluxia in confusion.

"...Ok everyone...Since Marluxia's gone completely off his rocker-I propose we elect a new leader!" Axel proclaimed suddenly, standing up on his log boldly.

"And /who/ might this leader be?" Larxene inquired, "...Certainly not the /daring/ hero before us?" She dramatized, eyes narrowing at the pyro in hate.

"Well it certainly won't be some crazy psychotic bitch like the psychotic bitch before /us/." He growled back, smirking triumphantly and only earning a middle finger flashing from the angered female.

"Ooh! I wanna run for leader!" Demyx cried, waving a hand in the air.

"Yeah! Me too!" Roxas echoed with the same bright expression.

"Erm...well...I was thinking that-" Axel began awkwardaly...he expected them to choose him automatically...I mean he /was/ probably the best choice...but there was no way he could say no to Roxas...a thorny situation...

"How are we going to go about this voting business?" Xaldin growled.

"Oh I know!" Xigbar chirped, "We can write who we want to be leader on the back of Luxord's cards!-"

"Number two...if I catch you so much as /looking/ at my cards, I'll pull your intestines out through your ears and feed them to the bloody sharks." Luxord retorted unhappily, clutching his cards tightly to him as if someone would /dare/ and take them.

"...Dude...that's gross..."

"Guys pick me! I wanna be leader!" Roxas whimpered, lip quivering and blue eyes large.

"Uh-Roxas I don't think-" Axel started.

Marluxia listened in horror. "You're all fools! We're about to be possessed by demonic spirits and all you can think about is replacing me? I haven't done a thing! I'm telling the truth!"

"You're a crazy ass lunatic-" Xaldin snorted back with a contemptuous flick of his beaded hair. "I'm tired of listening to you screech about nonsense."

Axel sighed...Marluxia wasn't going to get much favor in their group now...the pyro almost felt sorry for the other...sorry...and maybe if he made the other quiet down his chances of becoming leader might be increased. Finally he stood and stalked over to the assassin, taking him by the arm.

"Why are you so freaked out? What happened on the bus? Did Vexen try and rape you or something?" He asked with narrowed emerald eyes as he yanked number eleven back to the bus's entrance and tried to shove him inside.

Marluxia's eyes widened and he held onto the edges of the door, claws digging deep. "NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO!! It's in there!!" He screamed.

"Mar. Lux. Ia. There's. No. Such. Thing. As. GHOSTS!!" Axel growled, giving one final hard push at the other's body and ended up toppling on top of the assassin.

Marluxia whimpered, not daring to open his eyes and take in a sight of possessed Organization members.

"Uh...Marluxia? Where's Vexen and Zexion?"

--

"Vexen, where the /hell/ are we?" Zexion's voice demanded, quite breathy almost with a hint of shock yet sounding too pissed off to actually portray fear. Though he wasn't too curious to find out where they had gone, all he wanted to figure out was how they had been on the bus one moment, then vanished to this cramped and dark spot so quickly.

"...Number Six, if I knew the answer to that question I'm sure I would have told you by now-" Number Four hissed, pushing at the other's small body which was so close to his own it was making him sweat slightly from the heat.

All around them was darkness...and it had a strange red tint to it. Zexion and the Academic had been standing...well...pushing against each other like a book stand at a library might push against the novels it holds up. /Had/ been...now as Zexion crashed forward he stopped short, face smashing against cold metal mesh which caused him to jerk back and crash back against chest with Vexen. Now it was the blonde's turn to feel the metal against his back and his green eyes narrowed in curiousity...and in a slight fluster as he pushed the other more gently away from him.

"...I believe..." He began, turning around to run his hands over the wire feeling bars, and the strange darkness that turned out to be a tarp over top it-drowning the sunlight from reaching them. "...that we're in a cage."

Zexion flushing from the slight heat gaped through the blackness at where he thought Vexen was.

Oh god this wasn't good...

"Damnit..."

Hey, when a guy's gotta use the little boys room...he's gotta /go/.

--

While Axel and Marluxia scanned the bus, the other members of Organization XIII...(except for Saix, because the author of this fic forgot about him-) were growing restless...and not to mention /hungry/. "I'm starving!" Demyx cried, falling back to lay on the ground with his hands sprawled exasperated over his head. "If you guys would have woken me up at the restaraunt..." He grumbled, eyes shut irritably.

"Idiot, we didn't stop at the res-...oh forget it." Larxene growled, seeing Roxas about to open his mouth and scream 'shut up Larxene' in Axel's place.

"There's gotta be some food around here somewhere...quit complaining and if you're hungry then look." Luxord retorted, shuffling his cards in front of Xaldin who merely looked as if he would stab the deck from frustration.

"...Speak for yourself, why aren't you going to look?" Demyx muttered.

"Because, I'm not hungry."

Xigbar's head jerked up with a smirk curling along his lips as he glanced over at the gambler. "Yeeeeah...I know why you're not..." He crowed, crossing both arms over his chest in almost triumph.

Luxord's cheeks took on a rosy color as his crystal eyes narrowed at the sharpshooter as if warning him not to go on.

Xigbar returned the look with a 'you're not the boss of me bitch' sorta look.

Luxord replied with an eye narrow...'you wouldn't dare' sort of look...

'Try me' Xigbar smirked ever the more.

"Uhh...so why is Luxord not hungry?" Roxas asked meekly with a cute blink, a little bored at watching two grown men throw looks at each other.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Number two scratched his head, blinking once..."Uhh..." Suddenly his own cheeks turned a reddish color and he looked towards Luxord again.

Luxord grinned. "Double-bladed sword...big mouth." He smirked at his triumph knowing Xigbar wouldn't rat on himself...after all, he doubted the rest of the camp wanted to know about the sharp shooter's molestings.

"Alright...now back to the point on food..." Roxas announced, standing on a log and looking quite proud...even if they hadn't voted, he still felt the need for himself to stand up and take the job.  
"We need some people to gather food, some people to make a shelter, some people to get fire wood, annnnd..." He scratched his head, "...We need entertainment!"

"And a bathroom!" Demyx cried, waving his hand like a student might to catch a teacher's attention. "I've gotta go!" Jumping up the Nocturne bustled towards the bushes, crashing through quickly...heck, he didn't wanna be caught with his pants down by an evil plant spirit...so he was going behind the tree that Roxas was in front of.

"Uhhokaaay..." Roxas blinked and scratched his head. "Let's move out men!...And woman."

Larxene's eye twitched...this pipsqueak wasn't telling her what to do.

"Heey...I know what we can use for warmth!" Xigbar suggested, moving to sit to the side of Xaldin who was still leaning against a tire with a bored look and his eyes closed. Luxord picked up and followed to sit on the other side.

"Yeah..."

They each grabbed a handful of Xaldin's dread locks and gave a yank. Blue eyes jerked open along with clenched teeth as a gust of wind blew the gambler and sniper a few feet away from the lancer, landing both on their backs in the dust.

"...Touch my hair again and I'll bite you." Xaldin snarled, tossing said hair from his eyes and back behind his shoulder.

"Hm..." Larxene stood looking unimpressed...crossing towards the bus with a dull look. Taking both hands she tugged until the bus door was shut, sealing both inhabitants inside...then she promptly picked up a branch lying nearby and weaved it into the openings on the doorway to lock it from the outside. Good...that was two less idiots she'd have to deal with.

--

"Haaay…lookie what I got!" Xigbar smirked slyly and pulled out a bag of marshmallows…from the dephs of his pants.

Xaldin stared boredly. "Marshmallows?"

"No MAUN…snicker doodals." The sharpshooter replied in a Jamaican accent that sounded more like a surfer on crack.

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Curious…do you happen to have any hot dogs as well?"

"…I got one."

"OMFG GIMME." Demyx snatched at the bag, back from his potty break only to miss as Xigbar pulled them up out of the other's reach.

"What do ya saaaay?"

"…OMFG…PLEASE give us some now?"

Xigbar blinked…then threw the bag at the Nocturne. "Good enough for me…but we need a fire first dudes."

Promptly there was a shout from behind them in the bus followed by the grunting of the two prisoners as they pushed against the door trying to escape.

A few minutes later…

Axel huffed and pointed his fingers at all of them accusingly. "ALRIGHT…which one of you BITCHES locked me in there!?"

Marluxia lay against the bus's tire trembling and mumbling something that vaguely sounded like Christmas balls.

Though the pyro was soon distracted from his anger as Roxas leapt at him and clung to him around the waist. "AKU…can you give us fire…please?" He asked making large puppy eyes and pointing over to a circle of wood which Demyx was banging a rock against chanting the word fire.

"…Alright FINE…I'll choke one of you bitches later." Axel spat and stroked the Keybearer's hair, snapping his fingers and making orange flames sprout up, causing the Nocturne to fall backwards squealing.

"I DID IT. ME CREATE FIRE!" Demyx grinned and shoved a marshmallow into his mouth.

Luxord stared into the flames for a little while and sighed. "Now what?"  
"Oh! I knooow…" Xigbar smirked. "We can play 'What color's your pubic hair?'."

"That's disgusting." Larxene stuck her nose up.

"Least I don't leak red shit."

Larxene flustered and hissed at the pirate. "AT LEAST I DON'T FUCK LITTLE BOYS!!"

"You don't?" Xigbar asked rather curiously. "So you're saying you fuck little girls?"

Larxene threw a hand over her face and started to storm off into the woods; snarling every once and a while.

"Hey, this game isn't fair." Xaldin commented from the side. "Roxas can't participate…he's too young to have pubic hair."

"SHUT IT JAMAICAN!" Axel snarled and squeezed Roxas close. "He does too!"

"And how would you know that?" Xaldin countered.

"….."

"Roxas, does he fuck you?" Xigbar asked curiously.

"Fuck?" Roxas asked blinking.

Axel immediately covered the boy's mouth. "Don't SAY that! You're only allowed to say 'love making' little boy."

"Heeeey! I thought I was the only one who can say love making!" Demyx cried.

"…Well not anymore. Instead you can say sex." Axel grumbled.

"…MOVING UP IN LIFE!" The Nocturne squealed. "SEX. SEX. SEX-"

"Mnn…speaking of that…" Xigbar purred; a hand snaking around Luxord's shoulder. Luxord flushed lightly.

"SO…where is Zexion and Vexen-" He babbled quickly, squirming away.

"Pff…being little whores and running off to fuck somewhere probably."

"…But what about the ghosts-" Demyx started.

"There ARE no GHOSTS." Axel snarled.  
As soon as the words had left his mouth, the fire blew out in the fireplace while the air grew deathly cold. Blue flames sprung up where warm red ones had once been. Out of the flames and ashes rose a see through being with a rather fat head and a rolly polly body. Large blue eyes blinked at the Organization around him…befooore… "…Hi guys! I'm Casper the Friendly ghost!"

…Suddenly Roxas and Demyx started to scream and leapt up, running blindly through the darkness. Xaldin was yanked a different direction by Marluxia who was sobbing his eyes out. Axel; a bit dazed groped around in the darkness searching for Roxas…all that was left in the camp was Xigbar and Luxord who both goggled at the ghost.

"…think we can eat it?" Xigbar asked.

"…Let's eat." Luxord replied with a smirk, stalking towards the ghost.

Casper started to back up. "Ho'shit…"

ooooo

So yeeeaaa...procrastination rules my ass...I will continue later...maybe. x3


End file.
